


pieces

by horseshoeoverlook



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseshoeoverlook/pseuds/horseshoeoverlook
Summary: Short, angsty wornic drabble.





	pieces

Nicolas walks up the stairs to the wornout apartment slowly, shivering slightly from the rain landing on his face. When opening the black door he's met by a 30-year old something woman, who quickly widens her eyes at the sight of the wornout twilight. She stares for a few seconds as Nicolas walks by her and into the apartment, before she quickly sprints out the door, waving goodbye to Worick swiftly while doing so.

''Bye bye..!''

Worick makes sure the woman is on her way.

''That one gets on my nerves.. Always stays way past her welcome.''

Nicolas is quiet. He drags himself forward, unclenching his fists and walking into the blonde, head hung low as he plants it against the blondes chest.  
Worick knows that que, it's familiar. He nods and lifts his arms before wrapping them around the shorter mans waist, holding Nicolas against himself. 

The darkhaired allows himself to relax against Worick, letting his sour expression drop to a neutral one, followed by a desperate one. He can feel his eyes burning behind his eyelids, he allows himself to push the tears out and let them roll down his cold cheeks.

''There you go..''

Worick says, accompanied by a reassuring nod as he lifts one of his hands up to the darkhaired's cheek, rubbing it gently to warm the other up.

''You're freezing, Nic. Told you to bring an umbrella..''  
Worick knows the other can't really make out what he's saying due to angle they're in. 

Worick smiles soft and continues rubbing the others back and cheek with each hand.

''Talked to Dr. Theo again. 'Bout my health.'' Nicolas wobbly voice is more crooked than usual. 

Worick gets a little uptight at the comment, he knows what it means. Nicolas is a Twilight, someone who usually doesn't live longer than 30-40 years old. His health is a constant anxiety for Worick, knowing that he'll probably never be quite ready for when the day comes that Nic passes on, no matter how prepared he thinks he is. 

''Yeah? You're alright, aren't you?'' Worick turns the others head up, making sure the darkhaired can read his lips. 

Worick has a tone of worry in his voice. A tone that Nicolas hates. Nicolas has always been responsible for keeping Worick safe, so whenever the blonde is in pain, worry or trouble, Nicolas takes it upon himself.

''For now. I'm okay for now. I'm turning 36 this year. I'm past my limit. Shouldn't still be here.''

Worick's eyes widen, confusion settling in. 

''Here is the only place you should be, Nic. You'll be here until the time comes.''

Nicolas nods, treating the comment as an order, even though he knows he wants to be with Worick to the end, and noone else. He's known from a young age what his fate is, and that there's nothing he can do about it. He's always accepted it, but the thought of leaving Worick behind pulls on some kind of cord inside of him everytime he's reminded of it.

The darkhaired pulls himself together, gathering a stable image. He turns his back against the blonde before walking over to the main hall, removing his wet shoes and jacket.

Worick stands behind him, thoughts running wild inside his head. Worick places a hand on the others shoulder, causing Nicolas to turn his head in Worick's direction, looking over his shoulder.

''I'll take care of you. Just like you've taken care of me these years.''

Worick has a serious expression on his face, which quickly softens as he looks into the others tired eyes.

''Come on, let's go get you dry clothes. We'll have a night in.''

Nicolas face softens as well, nodding softly as he hangs up his jacket before turning around and following the blonde to the kitchen.


End file.
